


Not Okay

by Professor_Sh



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Sh/pseuds/Professor_Sh
Summary: This is just a really short story of Des strugglingRated T for the F word :O





	Not Okay

".... How am I still not okay?? Why am I still nothing but a fucking bother?!"  
It took a few moments for Desmond to realize what he had just shouted at his beloved old friend and when he did he couldn't find the strength in him to look up and into the probably shocked eyes of such.  
'There's no reason for him to be shocked' his mind or rather his demon whispered inaudible for the rest of the world.  
'He's just trying to make you believe you're more than that -even though you're obviously not- because he wants to feel useful. He doesn't care about you, no one does. And why should they? You're a monster. Just like your fa-'  
At this point he had to cut off his own thoughts. He couldn't handle it anymore.  
His whole body trembling, his by himself despised red eyes bloodshot and filled with tears that made his vision too blurry to concentrate on anything visual and his throat only letting out pathetic sob-like noises.  
Suddenly he became aware of how heavy he really felt, his strength seizing and his knees buckling, his shuddering form fell to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work in years so feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
